


Soft Summer Prompts

by summer_of_1985



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crazy adults in love, F/M, Married Mileven, Parents Mileven, Post-Series: Stranger Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: 25 prompts, soft and fluffy - aged up, married, with or without children.





	1. Early morning walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike tells his wife that he has been given time away from work, and they go out for a short work (as El is starting to get Cabin Fever).

**1\. Early morning walks while it's still cool out**

* * *

El was rolling around in bed, the sunshine felt like it was burning through the curtains. When she rolled to look at her alarm - a simple pastel pink wind up alarm clock that her dad had got her, it showed 6 am, half an hour before she actually needed to get up.

She decided that she wouldn't go back to sleep, and shuffled out of bed, as she hopes not to wake the love of her life next to her.

Which didn't work...

"El, what's going on? Is it time?" He asks, shooting up in bed and resting his hand on her protruding stomach. She smiled at him and rested her hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine, peanut's fine, there's no point for me going back to sleep, but you've got to get ready for work soon," El said, pushing herself off the bed, and pushed her feet into her slippers. 

* * *

What Mike hadn't told his pregnant wife, is that thanks to his boss - he had been given so time off early in preparation for baby Wheeler coming into the world any time soon.

So as the time got closer and closer for Mike to head to work, El looked up at her husband as she rubbed her stomach, where the baby was kicking her kidneys like they were footballs.

"Mike, go to work," she said, as he wrapped his arms around his wife's enlarged stomach and smiled down at her.

"My boss has given me some time off because our little baby will be arriving any time soon," Mike says, watching as El's face brightened, the idea of having him around more was great. 

* * *

Mike and El were sat on the couch watching the TV, as El was getting antsy and uncomfortable. Mike hated seeing his wife like this and turned to look at her.

"Why don't we go for a walk? Not a long one, just around the block or we can get in the car and have a little walk around the park," Mike offered, rubbing El's back and smiles at her.

El smiles and nods, as Mike gets up first, reaching down and held his hands out for his wife - to help her up off the couch.

Even though Mike is still the (somewhat) weak guy he was, he took up swimming when the Party™ went into Sophmore Year of High School, so he was able to lift his pregnant wife off the couch. 

* * *

Mike had his arm linked up with his wife's as they took a short stroll around. They slowly watched the world go by, even with the sun shining in the sky, the cool breeze was cooling their skin from the sunshine.

"I love you, El," Mike smiled, using his other hand to rest on her stomach.

"I love you too, Mike," she smiled back, and rested her hand on top of his.


	2. Afternoon naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El have a nap in the middle of the afternoon.

**2\. Afternoon naps**

* * *

With it being a Saturday, Mike had some free time from his writing, and El had the week off from her job as the speech therapist at the local school. They'd recently started thinking about moving back to Hawkins after both Mike and El attended Indiana State University (as Ted had attended that university himself).

Even though Ted tried to push Mike towards being an engineer, Mike knew in his heart that he wanted to be a writer - and El supported him with whatever he wanted to do (and Visa Versa).

Mike was happy with the course that he took, and El was happy that he was happy (even though Ted was unhappy with the course that he took - Karen quickly pushed down what Ted would actually want to say against his so. 

* * *

Mike was watching as El laid on the couch, dozily watching a repeat of one of her soaps that she must have seen half a million times - she's seen them that many times that she could recite them in her sleep.

He put his bowl of fruit in the fridge, that he was going to share with El - but he felt like he wanted to take a nap, lying next to the love of his life.

He smiled at her gorgeous face, that was dozing in and out of sleep, and when his face came into her line of sight, her face lit up.

"Hello, you," Mike smiles, and presses a kiss to her nose, then he climbs behind her on the couch - so that his back is pressed against the couch, and her back was pressed against his chest.

She smiles happily and using her powers (which had come back at a very slow rate, but she was so happy that they were) to gently lift the blanket from the basket of blankets that they owned - and Mike was able to meet the blanket about 3-quarters of the way to them, and tucked it around them.

As Mike tucked the blanket around them, El reached over and using the remote for their television (both which have been kept in perfect condition thanks to El who gently polished the television, and wiped down the remote early in the morning when the television is still off), and she turned the television off and snuggled further down into the thin blanket that she floated over - they always kept a summer blanket or two scattered around their home. 

* * *

Mike and El had been curled up and napping for almost an hour when their front door opened (they always have the front door locked, unless they know someone is coming over). 

Karen was given a front door key by Mike (as Hopper has the other spare key - after he escaped from Russia, and was able to keep the Russians off his back).

She had a casserole in her arms, she liked offering some help to her son and his fiancée. She poked her nose into their living room and saw them sleeping on the couch, with the blanket falling off them.

She smiles sweetly, wondering into their kitchen, and pushing the casserole into their oven and wrote down some instructions for the casserole, leaving some of her love and walked back to where her son sleeps with the young woman he would be spending the rest of his life with.

She picks up the falling blanket and wraps it around their bodies, and presses a kiss to her son's cheek (she was leaning over the back of the couch), she ran her fingers through the thick dark curls on Mike's head, and she left - locking the door behind her.


	3. Sitting on the porch at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mike puts his daughter to bed, he has a lovely chat with his wife.

**3\. Sitting on the porch at night**

* * *

Mike had tucked his baby girl into her cot and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. He smiled at the little girl who was a perfect combination of himself and his wife.

He turned the baby monitor on, as he slowly and quietly walked out of his little girl's room - gently shutting the door behind him.

Knowing that she wouldn't wake up until she either needed feeding or need changing, he went into his bedroom and grabbed the other half of the baby monitor, turning it on and headed downstairs to where his wife was sat on their swing on the porch. 

* * *

Mike shut the door behind him and set the baby monitor on the fencing that would later stop their daughter from falling off the edge and into the garden when she starts walking.

"She's tucked in and dreaming away until she wakes up crying because she needs something," Mike said, joining his wife on the porch swing.

"Before 6 am, she's yours," El joked, curling into Mike's side, and resting his head on his shoulder. They were at the perfect height that they could do this, that El could curl up snugly in his side and easily sleep there.

Mike laughed and ran his fingers through her hair, as the wedding ring he wears with love and pride gently rubbing against her skull - making El become drowsy.

He moved his foot to the bannister where the baby monitor sits (still quiet, the little light slowly moving with the soft sound of their baby sleeping quietly coming through), and Mike gently pushed against the bannister - making the swing rock back and forth, only gently.

* * *

Mike shut the door behind him and set the baby monitor on the fencing that would later stop their daughter from falling off the edge and into the garden when she starts walking.

"She's tucked in and dreaming away until she wakes up crying because she needs something," Mike said, joining his wife on the porch swing.

"Before 6 am, she's yours," El joked, curling into Mike's side, and resting his head on his shoulder. They were at the perfect height that they could do this, that El could curl up snugly in his side and easily sleep there.

Mike laughed and ran his fingers through her hair, as the wedding ring he wears with love and pride gently rubbing against her skull - making El become drowsy.

He moved his foot to the bannister where the baby monitor sits (still quiet, the little light slowly moving with the soft sound of their baby sleeping quietly coming through), and Mike gently pushed against the bannister - making the swing rock back and forth, only gently.

* * *

Mike told her about the book he was finishing (and then would be edited and sent to a couple of publishers hoping for them to be published), El was smiling proudly at her husband - who was happily miming with his hands about the story he was taking.

The book that he was writing, was based on the story that brought El into his life - however, things had been edited, like names and names of places.

And no matter how relaxing sitting on the porch swing was - they soon heard the wailing of their little girl.

Mike and El clambered off the swing, El reaching for the door first - with their baby most likely needed feeding, and Mike grabbed the baby monitor and followed her into the house.


	4. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Jerry's is a well-loved ice cream company in Mike and El's home.

**4\. Ice Cream**

* * *

As everyone knew, that kids loved ice cream (and that was no exception to Mike and El's kids).

The pair were just like Mike when it came to ice cream, it was the first cold treat his taste buds were introduced to at 3 years old, and the kids adored the frozen treat.

El didn't get her first taste of this treat until she was 13, and the amount of ice cream she has eaten since has probably made up for it. 

* * *

But there was a deal in the Wheeler home, Mike and El sit their kids down for dinner, they have to eat all their peas and all their carrots (El still hates peas with a blinding passion, but she will only eat them in front of her kids or her father, Mike never forces her).

Only then are they allowed ice cream after dinner. No matter how much they begged and pleaded, they did eat all of their vegetables.

Once a month, they got a treat of Ben and Jerry's - which everyone across the globe loved.

On offer tonight. Chocolate Fudge Brownie - it was quickly becoming a family favourite to the Ben and Jerry's company (and a much-loved flavour for the Wheeler family).

As Mike rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher, El used the ice cream scoop and plopped two scoops into a bowl each. It got placed in front of the pair (and they began demolishing the treat). 

* * *

With the ice cream finished, the bowls were left abandoned on the table, as El pushed the sugar-filled children outside to get rid of the sugar in their system.

"Thank god we have that trampoline," Mike said, starting the dishwasher and dried his hands on a towel.

El smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Resting her head on his shoulder, whilst stood on her tiptoes, they watched from the kitchen window as their children bounced and giggled to their delight, without a single care in the world.

She giggled at what Mike had said, as his hands rested over hers. Neither could picture their life without the other, and neither could picture their life without their babies.


	5. Watching the fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their wedding day, Mike and El watch the fireflies - for the first time as a married couple.

**5\. Watching the fireflies**

* * *

Since the summer of 1985, El adored the fireflies, and it just so happened that the day she married the love of her life, Mike, was also another day where they watched the fireflies at their Wedding Reception.

El's floor-length skater-like dress was twirling as she spun around thanks to her father, Hopper, as Joyce sat in a chair, with El's young step-brother, tuckered our from sweets and dancing, but he'll soon be up to dance again... maybe. But Joyce was sat at the head table, talking to Karen and El's Aunt Becky. Mama hadn't seen the end of the 1980s, but she was present for El's graduation in the summer of 1989.

As Hopper spun her back around, she swore she was going to be sick, as the lights made her feel funny and she slipped back into Hopper's arms.

"Come on, kid," Hopper said to her, and even though she is now a full-fledged adult, he'll still call her 'kid'. "Let's get you sat down," he guided her away from the dance floor. 

* * *

Mike was standing over by the food table, chattering away to Dustin and Susie (who had stood the test of time, and distance), when out of the corner of his eye he saw his new bride collapse into her father's arms and he guided her away to the head table.

"El..." he muttered, excusing himself from the conversation he was having with the pair and made his way over (as quickly as he could, trying to avoid congratulating relatives and dancing people) and got to her side.

El was blinking slowly, her eyes moving rapidly as if she's gotten really dizzy. Mike knew more than anyone is that when El got dizzy, she got sick.

El's hand was handed over to Mike, and Hopper ran to the bar and got her a glass of water. He didn't have time to talk to Flo or any of the other guests who came over to congratulate him on his daughter's wedding.

He came back and handed the glass to Mike, who was sat in the chair next to El's, bringing the chair as close as possible to the love of his life. "El, you need to drink something," Mike knew she was extremely stressed over the wedding, and knew that over the past week she had put herself on some kind of diet so that she could fit into her dress. Which Mike thought was crazy, the girl sat in front of him was the girl of his dreams, and she was perfect -every which way.

After Mike had got some of the fluids into her, he decided to get her outside for some fresh air, telling them this - he got out of his chair and helped his wife up, and guided her to the already open emergency door, which was opened when everyone started dancing after their first dance. 

* * *

Mike could see a bench front the emergency door, as he guided his bride down the small number of steps and sat her on the bench, crouching in front of her and looking into her eyes.

He smiled at her, this was his wife, the official beginning of his family. One day the would have children of their own, but if that wasn't in the cards for them, then they could always adopt. Mike always wanted to adopt a child, as well as having a child of his own - it made him feel like he was helping a child by adopting them.

As he was getting sidetracked with the idea of future Wheeler child(ren), he spotted the little light over her shoulder of what he would have presumed to be fairy lights - but it moved...

They were fireflies, the one outdoor creature that El adored (apart from Dolphins, Koala Bears, Pandas and Bunny Rabbits). He smiled seeing the little fluttering light and gently turned her around in her seat.

"El, look. Fireflies," he says to her, pointing to where the 'flying lights' (as she had put it the first time she saw them) were shining.

El looked at them, her eyes shining as brightly as the fireflies. Mike never paid any more attention to the fireflies, he sole focus was on his new wife, his wedding day to the woman who has loved him since they were 14, and she still stuck by his side through his strange fazes and crazy obsessions. She'd married him, in front of their friends and family, promising to love him for the rest of their life together - in sickness and in health, until death parts them, and forevermore.


	6. Making Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and her daughter make lemonade before Mike and their son come home.

**6\. Making Lemonade**

* * *

El was stood in the kitchen, smiling down at her youngest who was helping her make lemonade (she always did it once a year at summertime, when Mike was most grateful for the sparkling drink).

El was squeezing the lemons, into a jug, as her youngest was stood on a stepping stool and scooping a single cup of sugar - and she had been taught by Grandma Wheeler, to level it off - to make sure that it is perfect.

"Honey, you don't need to do that each and everything that you do," she says, helping her tip the cup of sugar into the glass jug that Karen had given to her and Mike when they got married.

El's daughter looked up at her mother and gave her a wide-grin happy smile, which made El smile in return (because her daughter's smiles are just so contagious!). 

* * *

Mike had gone round to his son's best friend's, to pick him up from the sleepover last night. He unlocked the front door, as they both walked in to hear the laughter and giggles of his wife and daughter.

They walked into the kitchen and saw his wife and daughter making lemonade and dancing to some song that was playing on the radio.

His son went to stand at the island, and El allowed her son to tip some of the lemon juice into the jug. 

Mike went over and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek. It wasn't often that he compared his own childhood to the one that his children are living. His parents were never as touchy or in love as El and himself were (the only time was a short blip, which resulted in Holly's birth 9 months later).

Mike adored his wife, and would never think of divorcing her like his parents did when he was a late teen. After the divorce, Mike watched as his mother flourished. 

* * *

Their children went to go play on the swings in the backyard. Mike reached down and planted a kiss on El's cheek, muttering about how much he loved her.


	7. Garden work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El spends some time doing her garden work.

El loved her garden. It was a highly well-known fact among her friends and family (her family mainly though), and it was well-known that she could spend hours outside in the garden - weeding, planting and watering, as well as hours collecting her produce over the autumn.

Mike could spend hours stood in their kitchen, watching over her. The older they got, the more that he fell in love with her, and he would never let her go.

Mike was drying up the pots, pans and plates that El had washed in the sink - she refuses to get a dishwasher no matter how much their friends and Mike's family tell her that they should, but Hopper understands why she refuses - the year she spent away from her friends and the people she loved. It was when Hopper washed the dishes as he handed them to El to dry, he then pointed to where they went, to put them away.

Mike only ever wanted was for El to be happy, and if doing their washing up by hand is something that would make her happy - then he would do it for her. As he dried up another plate, he looked out of the kitchen window and saw the love of his life weeding the flower bed by the garden fence. 

* * *

El knew that if she wanted a nice garden, she had to deal with the weeds that came up in between her beautiful flowers. She pulled up the final weed from the ground and put in the bucket by her side.

She got up from kneeling on the ground and was about to go to put the weeds in the little compost heap Mike made for her when the bucket disappeared from her side - and when she looked up, Mike had his fingers wrapped around the buckets handle and threw the greenery away.

She smiled at Mike's retreating from. El still didn't know what she had done to deserve a sweet, loving and caring man by her side like Mike. It was his love and strength that helped her get through the dark months of Hopper's disappearance.

Mike came wandering back with the empty bucket between his fingers and then took the rubber kneeling mat from the floor. El had spent far too long in a hospital gown, now with clothes of her own, she hates them getting mucky and ruined - the kneeling mat stopped any mud getting on her lovely jeans.

"Is that all the weeds collected?" He asked, the mat pushed under his armpit and ran his fingers through El's wavey hair - he remembers seeing it being a curly mop before she went back to the cabin when she returned to his side.

She nodded, as Mike went to go put her items back into the shed that Hopper helped him build (it was a nice moment of father-son-in-law bonding, it made El smile whenever she looked out of the kitchen window). She walked over to where the porch swing was and gracefully collapsed into it. She may love her garden, but it was extremely tough work to keep it the way that it is.

Mike locked the shed and walked over to his wife's side. He curled up next to her, his arm thrown around her shoulders and pulled into his side. Small moments like this, this made life worth living.


End file.
